The Ancient's War: Scourge of the Wraith EDITING
by TheHypocrite
Summary: I realized some aspects of this story were wrong, so I'm dumping it. DO NOT WORRY, IT WIlL BE REVISED. In the meantime, it'll sit around. Special apology to stargatewatcher, who was a fun up untill I stoped making chapters. Sorry again, revised ch1 soon!
1. Intro to the war

**Heeey everyone it's everyone's favorite hypocrite! I'm doing this stargate Atlantis FF on the Ancient/Wraith war, because that's the most epic VS until the war with the Ori. Anyway I hope you enjoy! Btw these names are a little stretched; tell me if you have any names in the Ancient dialect I can use for characters, I would much appreciate it! One more thing, if I mess up anything, like historical events in the war, ship specs, ECT, ECT, tell me and I'll fix. First major fic! *****

The ancient warship _Torek_ cruised through hyperspace, towards an outpost near the edge of the Pegasus Galaxy. The _Torek_ had been dispatched after the Atlantis outpost received a distress call, the _Torek _had been the only ship available, and as this was an unarmed research post, it had been dispatched immediately. Inside the ship, the bridge crew waited intensely, hardly daring to breathe. The research outpost was manned by 500 men and women, too many to lose. "Sir," said one of the officers, "preparing to jump out of hyperspace."

"Do it." Said the captain. the _Torek _jumped back into normal space, to a blood chilling sight. Two wraith mother ships were in orbit around the planet, firing downwards, while darts made their way to the surface. "Raise shields! Power up weapons!" the captain shouted. The captain turned to his comm. Officer, "Get me Atlantis!"

"Yes sir!" the officer said, and off to one side of the view screen a women's head appeared. "This is captain Sharen of the warship _Torek_, we need assistance immediately! Wraiths have begun their attack! Repeat, the war has begun!" The women nodded gravely and disappeared, at that moment the ship shook violently. "Fire drones!" Sharen said, and hundreds of drones raced off to both targets, zipping past darts, and smashing into their targets, the Wraith returned fire, blue charges of energy racing towards the Torek, and impacting on the shield. More hyperspace windows opened up, and 5 wraith cruisers appeared, zooming towards the Ancient ship, then, all hell broke loose. Ten hyperspace windows opened, and ancient warships leaped out of them, and immediately began to engage the enemy, moving to protect the Torek from further harm, drones flew everywhere, and energy bursts sizzled menacingly against shields, but the Ancients had it in the bag, one on one Ancient ships beat Wraith, no contest, and outnumbered as they were, the Wraith ships stood no chance, and one by one, blew to pieces.

"sir." Said the comm. Officer "Incoming communication from the Flagship."

"On view screen." The captain said, relief showing in his face, the screen at the side chirped to life again, and another man's face peered out at them. "Thank you," Sharen said simply, "without your timely arrival we would have been defeated."

"We must also add our thanks." A voice said, and a women's head bleeped to life under the flagship captain's (whose name was Orlin) the women looked in a very bad state, she had a gash running down one cheek, and the room behind her was in complete pandemonium, white gas leaking from severed pipes, people running in all directions, being busy, "Our research station would have surly perished if you had not arrived when you did."

"It was our pleasure." Orlin said, "Now how much damage has you sustained Commander?"

"We sustained heavy damage to forward shields, minor engine damage, and decompression in 8 compartments." He said, as a pipe burst somewhere behind him, spraying coolant into the corridor.

"well hurry up and repair your engines because orders came in from the council, your ship is joining my fleet, dozens of ships are coming in from the milky way, the war has begun, and this… this is the first battle among many."


	2. Chapter 2: Ambush into an ambush

**Hey everyone it's me again! Actually I shouldn't be saying "everybody" because absolutely nobody has reviewed yet! So please! Please! Please! For the love of all things holy, review! Anyway our friends Orlin and Sharen are going to be the main characters for this story, btw I got Sharen's name from star trek, It's a parody off spok's father Sharan and I'm sorry to anyone who clicked on this thinking that and shepherd would be in this story, but I had to put SOMBODY'S name in and seeing as they're some of the most pop characters I figured what the heck. I'm also going to put in latter, because she HAS to time travel to Atlantis so it doesn't flood, as some stargate lovers will know.**

Two dozen Ancient warships hurtled through hyperspace, flying for Atlantis to rendezvous with the rest of the fleet, among them were the Torek, and Olin's ship, the Galaxy. "Sir," Orlin's second officer said, a girl named Terrek said, seeing as the warships were so far from Atlantis, they had to make hops in hyperspace, jumping in and out of hyperspace.

"Understood." Orlin said simply, and with a slight jerk they jumped back into normal space. Immediately there was a huge rocking and Orlin watched in horror as blue bolts of energy detonated against his unprotected fleet, explosions rocked the ships, and debris flew through space. "SHIELDS!" Orlin roared, "Return fire! Message the fleet to do likewise!" All the ships but one raised their shields and resumed fire, the one that didn't rolled ominously through space, seemingly oblivious to the raging battle, it's engines deactivated.

"Tell the fleet to move in to cover damaged ship!" Orlin said to his comm. Officer, and the remaining Ancient ships moved to form an aggressive wall against the twenty wraith mother ships that had attacked them. Wraith darts soared dangerously close to the ancient warships, trying to dodge drones, and strike the ships, the warships paid the darts no heed, as they continued to attack the bigger threats, but suddenly a dozen darts blew apart, and dozens of gate ships moved into strafing positions and defensive positions with the warships, and out of the planet's atmosphere which the battle was raging over, Atlantis soared up, and began to fire thousands of drones at the enemy ships.

Sharen could barely stand, as his beloved ship rocked violently again, he had had the misfortune to be in the ship that had been hit the hardest, and his beloved ship, the Torek, was in shambles. There were small fires everywhere, and coolant bursting from various sections of the walls, Sharen looked down to see his comm. Officer lying motionless, along with several of his other officers, he went to the comm. Station and punched in a code, he then shouted "This is captain Sharen of the Warship Torek, we have taken severe damage and are requesting covering fire!" Sharen punched in another code, "This is Captain Sharen, all hands board the jumpers and escape pods for immediate evacuation." As he said this a huge explosion rocked the ship, signaling it would soon succumb to the flames and energy. Sharen staggered down the halls of his ship for the last time, past motionless brethren and destroyed conduits, stopping to check pulses and damage, shaking his head each time.

When Sharen finally got to the escape pods a measly few crewmembers were there. "Are you telling me you're all that's left?" Sharen asked in sheer disbelief, the ancient ship had a crew of two hundred men! "Yes sir" a crewman answered, "we ran a scan before we abandoned our post, we work in the ring area, and also managed to beam out a few security officers." He said gesturing to a few men wearing standard security armor and energy pistols. "Well" Sharen said, "We should leave quickly, and without further a due the remaining men ran for the escape pods, circular in design, there were fifty five man shuttles, more than enough for them. Everyone spilled into three shuttles, three men on one, and they slowly began to slide out of their sheaths and into chaos.

Immediately after departure a group of ten gate ships darted over to escort them to a waiting ship, as explosions and energy blasts, darts and jumpers, soared past in a spectacular display of war. Another warship had gone behind the wall, fire bleeding out a gaping hole in the side, another was leaking plasma from its engines, but still fighting valiantly in the front line, Atlantis was also protecting the Torek, leaving the two ships that had been originally free to focus on other matters, as Sharen observed this several darts fell upon his convoy from above. Immediately the jumpers swerved upwards and began to fire drones, decimating the dozen or so drones that managed to slip past the wall of drones being fired at the wraith ships, most were destroyed instantly but one escape pod was reduced to a small explosion which ripped it apart. At this point they managed to make it to a ship that had managed to retain its shields and went through a port specially designed to pick up escape pods, and the hatch opened to reveal a man of twenty or so earth years. "My name is Karon, first officer of the Aurora." He said calmly as the Aurora rocked violently "where's your captain?" Sharen asked, looking around the hallway of people milling about, yelling orders and suggestions to each other. "He's dead Sir… And so are we" he added "unless we get out of here. Now." As he peered at several hyperspace windows opening up to reveal ten more wraith ships, who immediately destroyed a ship in the front line of combatants and formed an aggressive wave with the remaining wraith assets coming ominously towards the outnumbered and outgunned ancient ships. "Evasive maneuvers!!!"

**Cliffy, take that my nonexistent fans!**


End file.
